


Auditions

by rosesisupposes



Series: Prompts for My Imaginary Sons [Sanders Sides Prompt Fills] [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Prince, Flirting in the mindscape, Flirting via Shakespeare, Fluff, I am a Shakespeare nerd, Logince - Freeform, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Timon of Athens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: [Short] With an obscure play audition coming up, Logan and Roman need to work together.





	Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr: "If you want to, do a Logince hand kiss please, thank you."  
> Discord help for picking the play, even though they didn't know it at the time ❤️

It was preparing for an audition that got them to this point. A Shakespeare play, an obscure one, so of course both Roman and Logan were needed.

“It’s a straightforward commentary on selfishness!”

“No, it’s a knockoff  _King Lear_  with none of the beauty,” Roman sniffs.

Logan rolls his eyes. “Well  _of course_  the language isn’t the same level, it was only partially written by Shakespeare…”

“See! All the more reason it’s not as good!”

“You like  _Pericles!”_

“Yes, because it leans into the absurdity!  _Timon_  is just… depressing. The only fun part is Alcibiades.”

“And yet, compared to other writing on him, Alcibiades is entirely out of character in his seriousness.”

“…the main character feeds former friends mud and finds gold in a ditch, and your problem is that Alcibiades doesn’t match Plato’s account?”

Logan sniffs. “Not just Plato, don’t be silly. I’m also referring to Thucydides’ representation.”

Roman falls back into the couch with a sigh. “It’s still  _boring_. He just… switches over, complete mood change, within a scene. No descent into anger, just a single failure and bam he’s angry at the world now.”

Logan leaned against the arm of the couch. “You’re not incorrect. But is that entirely unrealistic?”

“It’s not unrealistic,” Roman grumbled. “But if we’re going to be an angry, betrayed noble, why can’t we be Lear? We’d at least get the dramatic storm and bastard subplot and loyal servants…”

“Roman, you’re clearly forgetting Flavius.”

“He’s not the same!”

“Oh?” Logan says, raising an eyebrow. With a gesture, the script is in his hands. He pulls Roman to his feet and begins to read.

“What viler thing upon the earth than friends who can bring noblest minds to basest ends! My dearest master!”

Roman raises an eyebrow in return, but summons his own script and responds in kind. “Away! what art thou?”

“An honest poor servant of yours.”

“Then I know thee not: I never had honest man about me, I; all I kept were knaves, to serve in meat to villains.” Roman turns away, in character, shunning the taller side. 

Logan grabs his hand, pulling him back to face him. “The gods are witness, ne'er did poor steward wear a truer grief for his undone lord than mine eyes for you.”

Roman stares up at Logan’s eyes. He’s never realized just how blue they are, always hiding behind the logical side’s frames. “Had I a steward so true, so just, and now so comfortable? Thou singly honest man, here, take: the gods out of my misery have sent thee treasure. And so farewell and thrive.” He goes to move, but Logan tugs him closer.

“O, let me stay, and comfort you, my master.” Without breaking eye contact, Logan brings Roman’s free hand up as he leans slightly, and softly plants a kiss there.

Roman drops his script in alarm. “I- yes, what an excellent point, Timon clearly also has a loyal servant, yes, that is interesting, I need to go… read about that more. Yes, that’s it! I need to go research!”

Logan smirks just the tiniest bit. He still hasn’t released Roman’s hand. “If it’s research you need, shouldn’t I come with?”

Roman is sure he’s blushing now, and  _hates it._  “I’m sure that’s… unnecessary,” he squeaks.

“I understand,” Logan replies with a small shrug. “If you change your mind, of course, I’ll be sure to make myself available.” Before Roman realizes, Logan leans down again and kisses his hand once more before finally releasing him.

The princely side practically sprints away, face absolutely  _burning_ red. He holds the kissed hand with the other, leaning on the wall just out of the living room’s sight. Now that the threat isn’t quite so present, all he can think of is a flashing pair of deep blue eyes and the soft contact of lips on his skin.

He really,  _really_  needs to prepare for more auditions with Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Citation: _Timon of Athens_ , Act IV, scene iii


End file.
